Riddles continued
by essebes
Summary: Tony was kidnapped. What happend while he was kidnapped? Can the team help him recover?  This is a story that continues where guitargirl 214 left.


**A/N Hello!**

**This story was originaly from guitargirl214, but she couldn´t finish it so now I´m going to try. I hope I do a good job. **

**If you think that I´m doing something wrong, please tell me. I handle critisism very well, as long as it´s constructive critisism!**

**Also I´m dutch (so from the Netherlands :)) So if there is something wrong with the grammar etc please tell me. So I can change it.**

**This is my first ff story so be kind! :)**

**This is the last chapter guitargirl214 wrote but I changed it a bit.**

**I will try to upload every other day. But since I work every day (summer job) I may not have time to do that. But I will try my best!**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own NCIS! **

* * *

><p>Tony awoke with a headache. He wanted to pull up his hand and put it on his head when he found that he couldn't move his hands. He looked down and saw that his hands were tied up in front of him at the wrists. He look further down at his ankles and found that they were also tied up.<p>

"What the-?" He said to himself.

"Evening sweetheart." A woman said, an Italian accent making the colloquial nature of the phrase sound odd. Tony looked up to see a woman in a green dress and black shoes. She wore a mask that resembled Renee Zellweger when she did Roxy Hart in the movie 'Chicago'.

"Hey, do you think you could give me a couple of bars of 'Nowadays'? I've always thought that was the best song in that movie." Tony said, giving a charming smile that looked out of place when he was bruised, covered in blood and just generally looked like crap. Instead of getting annoyed, like tapping her feet or putting her hands on her hips, the woman remained unmoving. This unnerved Tony.

"Anthony DiNozzo. It didn't take as long as I thought for my men to capture you. Maybe you're getting old." She said playfully. Tony just gave her a smile and started to pul on the ropes that tied his hands together.

She just stood there and looked very amused. After he few minutes he saw a little bit of blood trickling down his hands. He was so busy trying to get those ropes of he didn't even realize that his wrists we getting raw from the pulling. That's when he started feeling the pain that was at his wrists.

Tony sat there, giving one last tug on the ropes before settling for glaring at his captor. She gave off this malicious aura that unnerved him but nevertheless, he attempted his favourite technique to get kidnappers to make a mistake. Piss them off beyond all rational thought.

"So, either you're an ex that wants a little bit of payback or just some casual nut-job wanting some go-time with the boss-man." He said, smiling wanting some manner of reaction from the woman. The reaction he got was surprising but not unknown. She began to laugh and walked patiently towards him. He kept up his smile even though he was tensing, wandering what she was going to do. She didn't seem agitated and it wouldn't have freaked him out as much as this nonchalant attitude.

"You are not going to bait me into anything. I'm not like those two bit killers you and your little friends deal with. I don't yell, I don't hit them and I don't care if I get caught. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to get me out of your mind." She said, taking off the plastic mask, showing her pale complexion, ruby red lips and heavily done mascara and eye-liner.

Tony swallowed but tried to keep up his brave face. She smiled sweetly and walked away, closing the door quietly behind her. Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let his head drop forward.

"So, she didn't do anything to you." Gibbs asked, forgoing his coffee for the moment. Tony shook.

"Not at first. She came back a little bit later with the phone and I talked to you guys. After she gave you the first riddle, she told me the answer and then left me alone in the room. I was praying that you guys would get it cause during my time alone I had time to listen and I heard the ocean. I wanted to tell you guys that that was where I was but they had a gun at my head and would have known if I was using code."

Gibbs frowned and kept listening. Tony averted his eyes, as if the covers were a fascinating thing as he ran his hands over the material. There was silence in the hospital room for a moment, save for the heart monitor that kept at a decent rate. The special agent knew better than to pressure Tony into talking again so he kept the silence until Tony drew in a shuddering breath and continued.

"Then you guys got the next riddle. She didn't tell me the answer cause she thought it would be more fun." He said, scoffing a little bit. "Then when you gave the answer I knew it was Abby who chose that. But I also would have broken her heart to hear what Venom said next." He said, clenching the light blue material in his hands.

"That we were wrong." Gibbs said for him. Tony nodded, still refusing to look up. Gibbs could hear the heart monitor speeding up, as if deciding that this point in time would be good to alert Gibbs to Tony's distress.

"If you want to stop now, it's fine-"

"No." Tony said, taking another deep breath. Gibbs was slightly startled at the way the monitor slowed down as a demonstration of Tony's will to keep calm. "I need to talk about this. Doctor Mathers said I wouldn't get better if I didn't face it. But then again she told me that talking about it a bit later would be better." He said.

"Alright. Just do what you feel is best." Gibbs said calmly. Tony nodded and sat up a bit.

"At that point in time, she said that your answer was wrong. Then she talked to Larenz and Carmine. It's a good thing I understand Spanish or else i wouldn't have seen it coming. It didn't matter though." Tony said, his breathing rate increasing and his heart rate climbing.

"They got the chains and they- they-" Tony tried to finish but he began to hyper-ventilate and he grabbed his head, trying to calm himself down. Gibbs stood up quickly and was almost knocked back when Tony grabbed the lamp on his bedside table and almost hit him with it.

"NO!" Tony yelled, not looking at anything besides his hands. Two orderlies ran in with a nurse and Doctor Mathers, attempting to grab a sedative and administer it but Tony pushed them all away every time they got near him.

"NO! Don't touch me! I'll do it! Just let me." He said, breathing in and out, trying to keep it at a steady rate. Soon enough his heart rate slowed down and he fell back on his bed.

"Get them out, please." Tony begged with Gibbs, his eyes watering, as he eyed the syringe nervously. Gibbs nodded and layed a comforting hand on Tony's head, motioning for the others to leave. Doctor Mathers gave him a look that said 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

Gibbs nodded and sat down next to Tony as the injured agent cried quietly and soon fell asleep. Not a peaceful one but close enough.


End file.
